The Second Generation
by Anna Niwa
Summary: Todos empieza un castigo y la aparicion de los malvados reviws pls ^^
1. El principio de todo

Anna: Bueno este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter espero que les guste, para esta fic me acompañaran algunos personajes de shaman king Hao: ya vas a empezar a escribir tus tonterías ¬¬u Anna: si no te parece te puedes ir al fin me puedo quedar con Yoh ¬¬# Hao: No, ya no te critico Annita T-T Anna: así me gusta ¬¬ Hao: se parece mucho a la prometida de mi hermanito, mandona _ Anna: que dijiste ¬¬# Hao: no yo nada n_nU Anna: bueno aquí esta el fic ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Todo se encontraba en silencio por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, a excepción de una chica que corría apresuradamente tratando de ponerse el uniforme de Gryffindor con dificultad.  
  
Ya se me hizo tarde. Se repetía una y otra vez - esta vez si me va a matar, no creo salvarme.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mientras tanto en el gran salón, todos se encontraban reunidos presenciando la selección de los estudiantes de primer año a sus respectivas casas, ante la mirada curiosa del reciente director de Hogwarts. Mientras tanto se oían unos murmullos en la mesa de los Gryffindors. - No has visto a Reggie. Le pregunto la chica pelirroja a su compañera de a lado. - No, creo que otra vez se le hizo tarde n_nU. Le contesto casi susurrando su amiga mientras veía curiosa a los nuevos alumnos de primer curso. - Nunca cambiara U.U - les decía el chico que se encontraba a lado de estas dos volteando a ver a la puerta del gran salón en busca de algún indicio de su amiga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Por que tiene que ser tan grande este colegio que no podían haberlo hecho un poco mas chico- decía aquella chica mientras seguí corriendo por los pasillos- creo que ya me perdí ¬¬  
  
- Señorita, señorita ¡¡¡¡ se escucho que un elfo domestico le gritaba agitando un sombrero por el aire.- se le a olvidado esto sobre la mesa de la cocina- decía mientras alcanzaba a la chica.  
  
- Gracias Dobby- dijo ella tomándola y empezando a correr de nuevo. - te debo una. Dijo embozando una gran sonrisa desde lo lejos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luis Dean- se escucho nombrar a la profesora McGonagall el último estudiante para que pasara al frente. El sombrero seleccionador tardo un poco pero minutos después grito - Slytherin¡¡¡¡- mientras el chico saltaba de emoción hacia su mesa. Otra manzana que se hacho a perder. Decía la chica pelirroja entre risas cuando se escucho el anuncio que aria el director. Quiero advertirles que el tercer piso.......- pero un gran estruendo el la entrada del gran salón no lo dejo terminar. Todos voltearon con curiosidad para encontrarse con una chica recargada sobre la puerta exhausta y respirando rápidamente. Gracias por decidir acompañarnos Srta. Potter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anna: bueno este es el fin del primer capitulo espero que les aya gustado  
  
Hao: lo dudo ¬¬ Anna: que malo eres T-T Hao: Yo soy pura maldad Anna: lo deice el que dueme con un pequeño oso de peluche ^^ Hao: eso no es cierto °//° Anna: jajajajajajaja XD Hao: U.U que voy a hacer Anna: ya esta bien ya no me vurlare, bueno espero que dejen muchos reviws ^ ^  
[pic] 


	2. El Castigo

Anna: bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo 

Hao: por fin, te tardaste mucho ¬¬

Anna: ¬¬ mmmmmmmmm

Hao: ya no te enojes n_nU

Anna: esta bien ^-^

Hao: que voluble _

Anna: bueno espero que disfruten el segundo capitulo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Acababa de terminar la ceremonia de selección en el gran salón y todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones, se podía escuchar murmurar a los alumnos de primer curso murmurar sobre lo sorprendente del colegio y de una y muchas cosas mas. 

A lo lejos en un rincón del gran salón se podía ver a un grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor platicando.

- Ahora si que te van a regañan Reggie. Decía Katy   con una sonrisa en los labios

- Lo se esta vez nada me salva U_U

- Solo a ti se te ocurre llegar tarde y haciendo semejante alboroto. La regañaba Davis mientras la abrazaba y le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza 

- Pues creo que ella no tuvo toda la culpa. Decía  Lin con una cara divertida.- Yo creo que deberían perdonarte todo además eres hija de....

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos alumnos de  Slytherin que se reían cerca de ellos en forma burlona.

- Vaya, vaya. La Srta. Potter llegando tarde nuevamente que pensara tu padre, apuesto que estará muy decepcionado de ti.  Decía aquella chica de Slytherin acercándose a ellos junto con su compañero Steven – al parecer te quedaste dormida verdad Potter.

-  Que quieres Will? – Decía Davis enfrenándola  

- Claro el novio sale a defenderla- decía Will haciendo a Davis a un lado- el asunto es con Potter

- Para que me quieres Malfoy.- hablaba Reggie acercándose desafiadamente a Will.

- Veo que has decidido darme la cara y no esconderte detrás de esa cosa que llamas novio- expresaba señalando déspotamente a Davis

- No lo digas a si Malfoy, no te hemos hecho nada-  interrumpió Lin empujándola hacia un lado 

- Pero que tenemos aquí, si es un Weasley – decía Will mientras se sacudía la ropa – no se como a llegado a caer tan bajo el colegio, si mi padre hubiera sido el director desde un principio esto un hubiera pasado.

- Que quieres decir con eso- empezaba Reggie a levantar la voz a medida de que todos en el gran salón voltearon a verla. 

- Yo solo decía que tu padre es un inútil. Las palabras de Will resonaron el la cabeza de Reggie como si le hubieran encajado miles de agujas en el corazón. 

- Srta. Malfoy espero que cuide sus palabras entendió.   Hablo  la profesora McGonagall acercándose – Usted y el Sr. Batym se pueden retirar en este momento. Decía viendo a Will con una mirada seria y sobre todo fría.

- Si profesora.- obedeció Will pero sin antes de mirar a Reggie de manera desafiante.

- Bueno Ahora si me disculpan tengo que hablar con la Srta. Potter en mi oficina. Hablaba la profesora  McGonagall en un tono mas serio y se podía percibir un leve enojo en su tono de voz a pesar de su avanzada edad. – Creo que es hora de que se retiren no es así jovencitos.

- Si, claro ^-^. Decía Lin mientras jalaba a Davis y a Katy   lejos de ahí. 

- Mucha suerte. Le gritaban sus amigos desde lo lejos.

- ¬¬ gracias. Susurraba Reggie al saber el castigo que le esperaba.

Se podían oír los pasos por las húmedas escaleras, bajaron varias escaleras y recorrieron innumerables pasillos antes de llegar a su destino 

Reggie caminaba con la cabeza agachada siguiendo a la profesora. Se decía a ella misma una y otra vez que todos esto solo era una exageración, que solo había llegado un poco tarde, pero estaba segura que para ellos en especial para su padre, todo esto era algo que tenia como consecuencia un castigo.  Reggie seguía caminando envuelta en sus pensamientos hasta que la profesora se detuvo frente a la escultura de un gran león haciendo un ademán con la mano mientras que la escultura se movía.

- pasa- ordeno mientras en el interior se veía un gran oficina llena de libros y cosas raras, para Reggie ya era conocido esta lugar ya que se le había pasado casi la mitad del curso anterior ahí por múltiples travesuras como cuando por equivocación transformaron a Steve en rata, o cuando escondieron las escobas de todo el equipo de Slytherin. 

- Siéntate por favor. Le decía la profesora mientras ella se sentaba al otro lado del escritorio. – Srta. Potter me podría explicar el motivo de su retraso del día de hoy. 

- Lo siento mucho pero se me hizo tarde por que estaba jugando con  Dobby en la cocina. Decía la chica con ojos de perrito castigado. – lo siento mucho

- Esa no es una excusa Srta.- se oyó una voz detrás de Reggie que ella conocía a la perfección. – Profesora  McGonagall nos podía dejar solos unos minutos creo que este asunto tengo que verlo yo personalmente.  Decía mientras su tono de voz cambiaba a uno mas serio y frió.

- Claro. – dijo la profesora mientras se retiraba. – No seas muy duro con ella. Se alcanzo a oír antes de que saliera. 

El silencio se volvió un poco incomodo, la chica solo esperaba el regaño mientras que tenia los puños apretados y rogando que no fuera muy severo. 

- Estoy decepcionado de ti. Decía el director de Hogwarts acercándose al escritorio y tomando una posición mas seria que la anterior. 

- Pero papá no fue mi culpa.- hablaba  la chica en forma de de defensa – no fue mi intención. 

- Como mi hija tienes que poner el ejemplo, te lo he dicho miles de veces Regina. Hablaba Harry mientras veía a su hija en tono de resignación. Le recordaba como cuando era pequeña y corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts jugando con los elfos a las escondidas, no sabia de donde Reggie había sacado tanta vitalidad, no se parecía en nada a el a excepción de aquellos ojos azules que la hacían su hija, en cambio no se parecía en nada a su madre, ella nunca tenia el cabello alborotado o se la pasaba metida en la biblioteca estudiando, mas bien era todo lo contrario. – estarás castigada una semana y me entregaras una composición de 1000 palabras de la historia de Hogwarts. Me escuchaste. Decía mientras caminaba a la hacia la puerta 

- Claro y fuerte- dijo Reggie  hundiéndose en el sillón pensando en su castigo. 

-  Y no quiero que se vulva a repetir – Hablo Harry con tono serio desde la salida.- puedes retirarte 

- Si claro. Decía mientras pegaba un brinco del sillón y le daba un tierno beso a su padre antes de salir corriendo. 

Reggie corrió por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor  donde se encontró con sus amigos, que la estaban esperando en el gran sillón enfrente de la chimenea. 

- ya regrese. Expresó Reggie tumbándose en el sillón con un gran suspiro. – no me fue tan mal como pensaba.  

- Que te dijeron. – pregunto con curiosidad Lin 

- Nada, solo tengo que hacer una estupida composición de 1000 palabras. 

- Yo te ayudo, no te preocupes. Decía Davis mientras le deba un tierno beso en los labios.

- Ayyyyyyy Ustedes dos destilan miel. Se burlaba Katy mientras cerraba los ojos en forma de desagrado.

- Ya no sigan nos vamos a quedar pegados al sillón con tanta miel se reía Lin

- Esta bien, esta bien. Dijo Reggie separándose de su novio por unos instantes. – tenemos que planear la venganza contra Malfoy por decir eso de mi padre.

- Pero que piensas hacer ahora. Preguntaba Davis cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya lo sabrás. Decía Reggie mientras que se formaba una sonrisa picara en el rostro. 

 ************************************************************************************

Anna: Bueno este es el fin del segundo capitulo espero sus reviws

Hao: pues no esperes muchos ¬¬

Anna: mmmmmmm ¬¬ vas a ver eres un malvado

Hao: Claro, con quien crees que estas hablando el futuro shaman king XD

Anna: por si no lo sabias el Shaman king es Yoh ¬¬

Hao: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo T-T

Anna: bueno ya, agradezco todos sus reviws  espero q  escriban, cualquier comentario, amenaza de muerte o lo que sea a: 

anubis_ar10@hotmail.com 


End file.
